Hentai Man
by bokujabu
Summary: Hanya dengan hitungan detik akhirnya aku bebas dari semua peraturan yang diterapkan oleh tou-san. Tapi aku tidak mengharapkan dapat mengenal, bertemu dengan sekumpulan makhluk HENTAI! Bad Sumarryy banget brrooo.
1. Chapter 1

**Judul: Hentai Man**

 **Disclaimer: Sampai kiamat pun punya Tite Kubo**

 **Rating: T menjerumus ++ (Bercanda)**

 **Warning: OOC Banget, cerita gak jelas, alurnya mainstream (menurut gue),** **typo (penyakit lama)** **dll**

Chapter 1

Musim dingin telah berlalu. Salju pun mulai mencair. Mulai terasa suasana hangat. Walaupun tidak kentara. Pergantian musim ini, menandakan tahun ajaran mulai berganti. Siswa yang mulanya merupakan adik kelas. Berganti panggilan menjadi seorang kakak kelas.

Tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku padaku. Sekarang aku bukan adik kelas. Maupun kakak kelas. Sekarang aku adalah seorang mahasiswa. Ya mahasiswa!

Bukan lagi seorang anak sma yang masih dianggap anak kecil. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi wanita dewasa. Tahun ini aku akan bebas!

Kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu? Karena sekarang aku bisa bebas dari peraturan yang diterapkan oleh tou-san. Tidak boleh pulang malam, tidak boleh dekat dengan laki-laki, tidak boleh berkencan, tidak boleh pacaran, dan tidak boleh melakukan ini dan itu. Sekarang dengan hitungan menit aku akan terbebas dari semua peraturan itu.

Karena aku akan pergi dari rumah yang sudah aku tempati selama delapan belas tahun. Walaupun ada perasaan sedih. Saat mengingat kembali semua kenangan selama aku tinggal disini.

Aku menyapukan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar yang sudah lama ku tempati. Hhhah sepertinya aku akan merindukan tempat ini.

Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku sudah bertekad akan keluar dari rumah ini. Jangan ada perasaan sedih saat aku pergi. Aku memukul pelan kedua pipiku. Supaya menghilangkan raut sedih di wajah mungilku.

"Rukia?" Terdengar sebuah suara seorang perempuan. Dari depan pintu kamarku.

Ternyata pintu kamarku sudah terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang wanita berumur tiga puluhan. Memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan ku.

"Ka-san." Ya, wanita itu adalah ibuku. Kuchiki Hisana.

"Kau sudah selesai mengepak barang-barangmu?" Tanya ka-san. Mulai berjalan menghampiriku.

"Sudah ka-san. Aku sudah mengepak barang-barang yang aku bawa nanti. Tapi saat aku pergi hari ini, aku hanya membawa beberapa pakaian dan berkas-berkas perkuliahanku. Barang-barang sisanya aku sudah meminta jasa pengiriman barang untuk mengantarkannya ke tempat tinggalku yang baru." Jelasku panjang lebar. Masih memasukan berkas-berkas perkuliahan ke dalam sebuah map.

"Rukia, bisakah kau berhenti sebentar." Ka-san mengambil kertas yang aku pegang. Dan meletakannya di atas nakas. Aku pun membalikkan badan menghadap ka-san yang sudah duduk di kasurku.

"Ada apa ka-san?"

Ka-san langsung mengangkat tangannya. Mengelus pipiku dengan tangan lembutnya. Bukan hanya itu, ka-san juga mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Ka-san?"

Masih dengan kegiatannya. Ka-san mulai buka suara.

"Ka-san tidak menyangka bahwa anak ka-san sudah menjadi sebesar ini." Ada sedikit nada getir. Saat ka-san mengucapkannya.

"Padahal kau dulu masih sekecil ini dan tidak ingin lepas dari ka-san. Tapi sekarang—"

"Ka-san tenang saja aku akan baik-baik saja disana." Potong ku dengan cepat. Sebelum ka-san menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Ka-san jangan murung seperti ini. Aku tidak suka kalau ka-san sedih karena kepergianku." Aku sedikit mengerucutkan bibir. Menandakan bahwa aku tidak menyukai ekspresi sedih yang dikeluarkan ka-san.

"Oke ka-san tidak akan murung lagi." Raut wajah ka-san yang sebelumnya murung. Berubah menjadi senyuman.

"Ingat Rukia kau harus berhati-hati disana. Kota Tokyo merupakan salah satu kota yang banyak terjadi kejahatannya." Ujar ka-san mengingatkanku.

"Tenang saja ka-san. Kalau ada seseorang yang melakukan hal tidak senonoh padaku. Aku akan langsung menghajarnya dengan jurus karateku."

Aku langsung mempraktekan jurus karate yang aku gunakan saat lomba dulu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Cepat selesaikan beres-beresmu dan turun kebawah untuk sarapan."

"Hai!"

.

Selesai berberes. Aku langsung turun kebawah untuk sarapan. Di meja makan itu ada dua orang laki-laki. Satu orang dewasa dan laki-laki berumur sekitar lima belas tahun. Mereka berdua adalah tou-san dan adik laki-lakiku.

"Akhirnya bangun juga calon mahasiswa kita." Sindir seseorang setelah aku sampai di dapur.

BUK

Aku langsung menjitak kepala adik laki-lakiku. Namanya adalah Kuchiki Tsuga. Adikku satu-satunya yang senang sekali menjahili dan menggodaku. Untuk wajahnya. Ia mewarisi wajah tampan dari ayahku. Sedangkan potongan rambutnya pendek-lurus di atas bahu. Sama seperti ku.

"Aw bisakah ne-san tidak menjitak kepalaku!" Rintihnya dengan memegang kepala yang sebelumnya ku jitak.

"Kau pantas untuk menerimanya."

"Sudah kalian berdua. Pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar." Tegur ka-san sembari memberikanku sepiring omelet.

"Rukia kapan kau pergi ke Tokyo?" Tanya tou-san. Masih dengan koran di tangannya. Kuchiki Byakuya itulah nama ayahku.

Tou-san ku ini emang pendiam dan kalem. Tapi kalau sedang marah sangat mengerikan. Seakan-akan roh mu akan keluar dari tubuhmu. Saat melihat tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"Setelah sarapan ini aku akan pergi ke Tokyo."

"Bagaimana dengan tempat tinggalmu disana?"

"Tenang saja tou-san aku sudah mengurusnya."

"Ingat Rukia disana kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan pria mencurigakan." Ujar tou-san. Menekankan kata-kata 'pria'. Didalam kalimatnya.

"Ya tou-san." Jawabku pendek.

"Tenang saja tou-san. Tidak akan ada laki-laki yang mendekati kakak perempuanku ini. Karena ia sangat galak." Goda Tsuga dengan senyum menyeringai.

Tanpa basa-basi. Aku langsung menendang kaki Tsuga yang berada tepat di depanku. Tidak berapa lama kemudian. Ia memekik kesakitan karena perbuatanku.

"Tsuga berhenti menggoda kakakmu." Tegur ka-san sembari memberikan segelas kopi kepada tou-san.

"Ukh dasar nenek sihir." Gerutunya dengan mengelus-elus kakinya yang sebelumnya nyeri kesakitan.

"Kau mau kupukul lagi hah?" Aku mulai mengangkat tangan. Berniat menjitak kepalanya-lagi.

"Kalian berdua berhenti." Tanganku terhenti di udara. Saat mendengar suara bernada dingin. Disebelahku dan itu adalah tou-san.

"Apa kalian lupa tidak boleh berkelahi di meja makan." Tambahnya dengan menatap tajam kami berdua.

"Ya tou-san." Jawab kami secara bersamaan.

.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ujar adik laki-lakiku-Tsuga. Mulai berdiri dari kursinya. Sekaligus mengambil ransel yang tersampir dipunggung kursi.

"Kau tidak ikut mengantar kakakmu Tsuga?" Tanya ka-san.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau terlambat masuk sekolah cuma gara-gara mengantarkan kakak galakku ini." Ujarnya sedikit memasukkan kata sindiran di akhir katanya.

"Aku juga tidak mau diantar olehmu Tsuga-bo!"

"Oh iya ne-san saat disana tidurnya jangan sampai kelihatan perut. Nanti malu dilihat oleh teman-temanmu." Sindirnya dengan senyum menyeringai.

"KAU—"

"Sudah kalian berdua hentikan. Tsuga sepulang sekolah nanti bantu ibu bersih-bersih gudang."

"Hai! Aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya sembari membuka pintu rumah.

"Ah aku lupa lagi!" langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Ne-san?" Ujarnya memanggilku. Aku pun dengan malas membalikan badan menghadapnya.

"Apa?" Jawab ku dengan ketus.

"Ya ampun kau galak sekali."

"Diam kau! Cepat katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan." Gerutuku tidak sabar.

"Ne-san saat kau tidur mendengkurnya jangan terlalu keras. Nanti mengganggu tetangga sebelah."

Saat Tsuga mengatakan hal itu. Aku langsung meleparkan sendok makan yang ada ditanganku. Menyadari akan ada sendok mengenainya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu dan menutupnya. Sendok itu pun dengan nyaringnya membentur kulit pintu tersebut.

Dibalik pintu tersebut terdengar suara tawa membahana yang dikeluarkannya. Semakin menambah kekesalanku.

"Hhhaahh dasar kalian berdua ini." Hela ka-san terlalu lelah. Melihat pertengkaran kami berdua.

.

Sekarang aku berada di depan salah satu gerbong kereta. Yang akan mengantarkan aku ke Tokyo. Sebenarnya aku tidak sendirian. Ada tou-san dan ka-san yang berada di belakangku.

Aku langsung membalikan badan. Menghadap tou-san dan ka-san.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ujarku dengan senyuman lebar.

"Dengar Rukia ingat apa yang tou-san katakan sebelumnya."

"Tenang saja. Aku ingat semua yang tou-san katakan." Jawabku dengan enteng.

"Hati-hati disana ya sayang." Ujar ka-san. Sembari memeluk badan mungilku. Aku pun langsung membalas pelukan hangat ka-san.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian ka-san, melepas pelukannya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini. Aku dapat melihat genangan air di dalam mata ka-san.

"Ya ampun ka-san. Aku sudah bilangkan jangan nangis karena kepergiaanku."

"Bagaimana bisa ka-san tidak nangis? Anak perempuan satu-satunya ka-san akan pergi." Gerutunya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Iya aku tau kok perasaan ka-san. Tenang saja aku baik-baik saja disana. Aku akan rajin belajar, menjaga kesehatan, dan memiliki banyak teman." Ujarku menyakinkan ka-san. Supaya menghilangkan rasa kekhawatirannya kepadaku.

"Kau harus janji dengan ka-san. Bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja disana."

"Iya aku janji." Jawabku dengan lantang.

Wajah ka-san yang sebelumnya mendung. Berubah menjadi cerah. Sekarang aku tidak perlu berat hati lagi. Saat melangkahkan kakiku.

Pintu gerbong kereta terbuka. Aku langsung mengambil tas koperku. Berjalan berlahan memasuki kereta.

"Dah dah ka-san...tou-san." Pamitku dengan melambaikan tangan kepada kedua orang tuaku. Saat mengucapkan, air mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

"Dah dah Rukia. Hati-hati disana." Balas ka-san dengan senyum lembut yang menyertainya.

Tou-san tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia hanya melambaikan tangan kanannya kepadaku. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk tubuh ka-san. Bermaksud menenangkannya.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian. Pintu gerbong kereta mulai menutup. Aku tidak bisa lagi mendengarkan suara lembut dari ka-san. Aku hanya bisa melihat senyum hangat ka-san. Menyertai kepergiaanku.

Dengan perlahan kereta pun berjalan. Saat aku tidak bisa melihat kedua orang tuaku lagi. Aku langsung berjalan mencari tempat dudukku. Di dalam gerbong itu hanya ada beberapa orang saja.

Setelah menemukan tempat dudukku. Aku memasukan tas koperku ke dalam begasi. Tepat di atas tempat dudukku.

Setelah meletakkannya aku langsung duduk. Dan melihat pemandangan di luar kereta yang berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

"Tokyo aku datang!"

.

Tidak terasa satu jam berlalu. Akhirnya kereta yang kunaiki. Sudah berhenti di stasiun Shinjuku. Aku langsung mengambil koperku. Sebelum kereta ini berjalan kembali. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu aku langsung keluar dari kereta yang ku naiki.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di stasiun Shinjuku. Berarti aku sudah berada Tokyo. Kya aku senang sekali! Dengan perasaan gembira aku menarik koper bergambar kelinci itu.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit. Aku sudah berada di luar stasiun. Mata besarku langsung disuguhi banyaknya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depanku. Juga beberapa televisi yang menghiasi gedung-gedung tinggi disana.

Sekarang aku berada di salah satu distrik teramai Tokyo yaitu Shibuya. Ya ampun dari dulu aku ingin sekali kesini. Masih dengan senyum lebarku. Aku mengelilingi kota tersebut. Masih dengan tas koper yang berada di tangan kiriku.

Gawat! Gara-gara terlalu senang. Sampai lupa, aku harus pergi ke tempat tinggalku yang baru. Aku langsung mengambil ponselku yang bergantungan chappy itu. Menyalakannya dan mengaktifkan sistem gpsnya.

Sebelumnya aku sudah memasukan alamat tempat tinggalku yang baru. Di sistem gps ponselku. Jadi aku tinggal mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan oleh tanda panah gps ini.

.

Setelah berjalan dengan menghabiskan waktu dua puluh menit. Panah gps itu pun berhenti. Tidak lagi bergerak. Mengarah kemanapun. Berarti aku sudah sampai di tempat tujuanku.

Aku mendongakan kepala. Berniat melihat tempat tinggalku yang baru. Mataku langsung melotot saat melihat pemandangan di depanku. Yaitu apartemen dua lantai yang hangus terbakar!

Apa ini!? Masa ini tempat tinggalku! Aku melihat kembali aplikasi gps dalam ponsel ku. Panahnya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Berarti memang ini tempat yang aku cari.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi!" Pekikku dengan menjambak rambut hitamku. Menahan frustasi atas apa yang terjadi.

"Maaf?"

Aku langsung membalikan badan. Saat mendengar suara dari belakangku. Sekarang di depanku ada wanita berkacamata yang umurnya menurutku tidak terlalu jauh dariku.

"Apakah namamu Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Iya namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Ano maaf sebenarnya kau siapa?" Tanya ku penasaran.

"Namaku Ise Nanao. Aku adalah anak pemilik apartemen ini."

"Hah benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa apartemen mu seperti ini?" Ujarku sembari menunjuk apartemen yang sudah berwarna hitam. Akibat kebakaran.

"Mmm begini sebenarnya dua hari lalu apartemen kami mengalami kebakaran. Akibat konsleting listrik." Jawabnya sembari membetulkan kacamata yang sebelumnya turun.

"Apa!? Kalau begitu bagaimana tempat tinggalku?" Tanyaku mulai panik.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menghubungimu. Memberitahukan soal ini. Tapi nomormu selalu tidak aktif."

Tidak! Aku lupa beberapa hari lalu aku menggantikan nomor ponselku. Karena ponselku sebelumnya rusak karena tercebur di selokan.

"Terus sekarang aku harus tinggal dimana?"

"Maaf aku tidak tau soal itu. Aku datang kesini hanya untuk mengembalikan uang sewa yang kau bayar sebelumnya kepada ayahku." Nanao-san mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"Bisakah aku tinggal di rumah mu?" Ujar ku dengan wajah memelas.

"Maaf itu tidak bisa. Rumahku juga ikut terbakar. Akibat kejadian dua hari lalu. Dan untuk sementara aku dan orang tuaku tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil." Jelasnya dengan tidak enak hati.

"Terus aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu. Kalau begitu aku permisi."

"Hei tunggu!" Nanao-san sudah meninggalkanku di sana sendirian.

Aku melihat kembali apartemen yang terbakar itu. Aku langsung terpuruk saat melihatnya.

"ARGH APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN SEKARANG!"

.

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima. Hari mulai menjelang sore. Warna keorangenan mulai menyelimuti ufuk barat kota Tokyo. Tapi aku belum menemukan satu pun apartemen yang kosong.

"Argh menyebalkan kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padaku." Aku mulai mengacak rambut hitamku dengan frustasi.

Sekarang malam ini aku harus tidur dimana. Mana mungkin aku tidur di hotel. Uang yang aku bawa juga tidak mencukupi untuk itu. Apa aku harus memberitahukan soal ini kepada ka-san?

Tidak-tidak bisa-bisa tou-san malah membawaku kembali ke Kanagawa. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Dengan wajah frustasi. Aku berayun-ayun di atas ayunan sebuah taman.

"Nona manis apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dewasa di depanku.

Aku mendongakan kepala. Aku melihat seorang laki-laki. Dengan topi berwarna hijau bergaris putih. Hampir menutupi matanya. Juga tidak lupa dengan kipas yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Siapa kau hah?" Tanyaku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ihh galak banget. Aku kan hanya ingin bertanya kenapa kau disini sendirian." Jawabnya masih dengan kipas menutupi mulutnya. Tapi aku dapat melihat sebuah lengkungan senyuman dibalik kipas itu.

"Bukan urusanmu. Pergi sana!" Usirku sedikit membentak.

"Jangan galak begitu dong. Aku hanya ingin membantumu."

"Membantuku?"

"Yap. Kau sedang mencari tempat tinggal kan?" Tebaknya mulai menyingkarkan kipas dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau?" Tanya ku penasaran. Tapi masih dengan sikap waspada.

"Tadi pagi aku melihat mu berteriak di depan sebuah apartemen yang terbakar itu. Jadi aku menebak bahwa kau salah satu penghuni apartemen itu. Tapi melihatmu ada disini. Sepertinya kau belum menemukannya."

"Iya seperti yang kau katakan. Aku belum menemukan tempat tinggal ku yang baru. Hhhah aku sudah lelah untuk mencarinya." Jawabku dengan frustasi.

"Aku punya satu tempat kosong yang dapat kau tinggali."

"Hontou ni?" Aku langsung berdiri menghampiri pria asing tersebut.

"Ya. Sebenarnya bukan tempat sih. Tapi kamar kosong. Aku tidak menyewakan apartemen. Tapi menyewakan rumah dengan lima kamar." Jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu aku mau!"

"Kau serius?" Aku hanya menganggukan kepala dengan kencang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Silakan ikuti saya." Aku pun mengikuti pria paruh baya itu.

"Oh iya perkenalkan namaku Urahara Kisuke. Namamu?"

"Namaku Kuchiki Rukia-desu."

.

"Ini lah tempat yang aku ceritakan Rukia-san." Ujar Urahara-san. Sembari menunjuk sebuah rumah berlantai dua. Berwarna abu-abu. Juga tembok dan pagar besi warna hitam yang mengelilinginya.

Aku melihat rumah yang ditunjuknya. Ternyata rumah tersebut lumayan besar dan memiliki halaman luas yang mengelilinginya.

"Sunyi sekali." Ujarku saat melihat lampu teras yang tidak menyala.

"Sepertinya mereka belum pulang."

"Siapa?" Tanyaku dengan penasaran.

"Penghuni rumah ini. Mereka juga mahasiswa sama sepertimu." Aku hanya ber'oh' ria saat mendengar penjelasan Urahara-san.

"Rumah ini memiliki lima kamar. Empat kamar sudah diisi."

"Rukia-san tidak masalah kan. Kalau tinggal bersama?" Tanya Urahara-san kemudian.

"Tidak aku tidak masalah." Jawabku masih melihat rumah tersebut.

"Oh iya untuk uang sewa nya bisakah aku menerimanya sekarang." Ujarnya sambil menengadahkan tangan.

Aku pun mengeluarkan amplop coklat yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh Nanao-san. Memberikannya kepada Urahara-san.

"Kalau begitu ini kunci rumah dan kamarmu. Kamarmu berada di lantai dua dekat kamar mandi." Aku langsung menengadahkan tangan. Menerima dua kunci pemberian Urahara-san.

"Rumahku tepat disebelah rumah ini. Kalau kau perlu bantuan kau bisa datang kesana." Aku hanya menganggukan kepala mengiyakan perkataan Urahara-san.

"Selamat bersenang-senang Rukia-san." Ujarnya mulai berjalan meninggalkan ku sendirian di depan rumah tersebut. Tepat kepergiannya Urahara-san mengeluarkan sebuah seringai yang tidak aku sadari.

.

Aku memasuki rumah berwarna ke abuan tersebut. Ternyata ruangan di dalamnya cukup luas. Ada ruang tamu, dapur, juga teras yang menghadap halaman sebelah. Sunyi sekali disini. Oi iya aku lupa. Kata Urahara semua penghuninya belum pulang.

Aku langsung mencari sakelar lampu dan menekannya. Lampu-lampu di rumah tersebut pun menyala dengan terangnya.

Aku berjalan berlahan menaiki tangga. Bermaksud pergi ke lantai dua. Di lantai tersebut ada tiga kamar. Dan kamar mandi.

Aku berjalan ke sebuah pintu ruangan yang berada tepat di sebelah tangga dan kamar mandi. Aku memasukan kunci pemberian Urahara-san tadi. Dan memutarnya. Terdengar bunyi 'klek'. Itu menandakan bahwa kunci pintu tersebut sudah terbuka.

Aku memutar kenop pintu berwarna coklat tersebut. Saat aku membukanya. Hanya kegelapan yang aku lihat. Aku membawa tangan kiriku ke sebelah di dinding kamar ini. Bermaksud mencari sakelar lampu.

Setelah menemukannya, aku menekannya. Lampu kamar itu pun menyala. Memperlihatkan isi di dalamnya. Ada ranjang berukuran sedang, lemari baju, dan lemari buku.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam kamar bercat putih itu. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung merebahkan tubuh penatku ke atas ranjang.

Menghabiskan waktu selama sepuluh menit untuk istirahat. Aku duduk kembali. Meraih tas koperku dan membukanya. Bermaksud mengambil pakaian ganti dan peralatan mandiku.

Setelah mengambilnya, aku berdiri. Berjalan keluar kamar. Bermaksud membersihkan badanku yang berkeringat.

.

"Hhaah segarnya." Gumamku setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan membersihkan diri. Sekarang aku sudah mengganti pakaianku sebelumnya. Dengan kaos lengan pendek dan celana pendek.

Masih dengan handuk yang menyampir di bahuku. Aku berjalan turun ke lantai satu. Mengarah ke dapur rumah ini.

Aku melihat sebuah kulkas yang berukuran besar dan membukanya. Bermaksud mengambil botol minuman dingin.

Saat aku membukanya. Hanya ada roti, dan kaleng beer. Aku menatap heran isi dari kulkas tersebut.

"Kenapa banyak sekali kaleng beer disini?" Tanyaku dengan heran. Masih melihat isi dalam kulkas tersebut. Isi kulkas ini tidak seperti milik perempuan. Seperti milik laki-.

GREK

Terdengar sebuah bunyi. Dari pintu yang terbuka. Aku langsung menutup kulkas tersebut. Berniat pergi ke depan pintu. Bermaksud menyapa penghuni rumah ini.

Tapi langkah ku terhenti saat melihat seseorang. Berdiri tidak jauh dariku. Mulut ku tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Saat melihat orang itu.

Aku tidak sedang melihat hantu maupun alien. Tapi yang aku lihat sekarang benar-benar manusia. Tetapi jenis kelaminnya yang jadi masalah untuk ku. Orang ini adalah la-.

"Hei teman-teman ada perempuan disini." Celetuknya dengan suara lumayan keras. Terdengar suara langkah dari arah pintu mengarah ke dapur.

"Hei jeruk jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin ada perempuan disi—" Kata-katanya terhenti saat melihatku. Berdiri di sebelah kulkas.

"Kau benar jeruk ada perempuan disini." Pria asing dengan rambut aneh itu. langsung berjalan mendekatiku.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian. Datang dua orang laki-laki. Dengan warna rambut yang berbeda-juga.

"Wah apa ini kenapa ada perempuan disini?" Ujar pria bersurai merah itu. Dengan girang.

Sekarang aku telah dikelilingi oleh empat pria tersebut. Keringat dingin mulai menguncur di dahiku. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Nona namamu siapa?" Tanya pria bersurai putih kepadaku. Dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya menghadapku.

Karena kaget, aku memudurkan tubuh mungilku. Membentur punggung wastafel.

"Eh eh eh." Hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa aku keluarkan. Entah kenapa lidah ku terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan sepatah katapun.

GYUT

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan kekar. Berada tepat di atas dadaku. Aku mendongakan kepala. Melihat pemilik tangan kekar ini. Tangan ini ternyata milik pria berambut orange yang pertama kali datang di dapur ini. Bukan hanya menyentuh. Tangan pria itu mulai meremas pelan dada kananku.

"Hm walaupun dadamu kecil. Tapi lumayanlah." Celetuknya dengan wajah serius.

Cetakan segitiga mulai bertengger di kepala ku. Tanganku mulai mengempal dengan kencang.

"WAAAAAAAAA." Aku memukul wajah tirus pria tersebut dengan kencang. Sekarang pria bersurai orange itu telah tersungkur di atas marmer dapur ini.

Tiga teman lainnya hanya menatap dengan tercengang. Atas perbuatanku.

"HEI KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU!" Bentaknya sudah berdiri dari posisi tersungkurnya.

"KAU PANTAS MENDAPATKANNYA PRIA MESUM!" Balasku tidak mau kalah.

"Sebenarnya kalian siapa? Kenapa bisa masuk rumah ini?" Tanyaku dengan kemarahan sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Hah? Harusnya kami yang tanya kau yang siapa." Jawab si pria orange. Dengan wajah menahan sakit atas pukulanku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Rumah ini—" Ujarnya menunjuk lantai rumah ini.

"Adalah tempat tinggal kami berempat."

"Eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Haloha gue datang lgi minnaaaa. Gue datang dengan ffn bru dan jdul baru hahaha#ditabok. Ini adalah fic yang pling banget gue ketik. Dan bru skarang terealisasikan. Gue hnya bsa gling-gling saat menulis crita ini. Nggak kuat mbnyangkan Ichigo yang hentai dan liar #mimisan. Apakah hentainya kurang? Kalau ada yg mau request slakan pesan aja haha #tertawanista. Oh iya dalam cerita ini da tkoh bru. Yaitu brnama 'Kuchiki Tsuga'. Ia adalah adik laki-laki Rukia.**

 **Untuk wjahnya aku mngambil rupa Tensa Zangetsu. Karena mnurut gue Tensa sngat mirp dngan Rukia hoho. Sdangkan namnya dri Getsuga Tenshou yang aku pelesetkan mnjadi Tsuga. Apakah cocok? Sbenarnya nma tersebut adlah sran dri Nozomi Rizuki. Arigato ne Nozomi-kun.**

 **Sbnarnya gue sdng mngalami dmam WB. Jdi gue nulis crita bru ini spaya WB ku agak sembuhan. Spya bsa mlanjutkan fic ku yang dua lainnya. Jdi tlong brsbar untuk update fic sbelumnya. Gue hrus mngumpulkan fill untuk ngetiknya #ditusukdaribelakang.**

 **Please Read, Review, and kritik.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul: Hentai Man**

 **Disclaimer: Sampai kiamat pun punya Tite Kubo**

 **Rating: T menjerumus ++ (Bercanda)**

 **Warning: OOC Banget, cerita gak jelas, alurnya mainstream (menurut jabu),** **typo (penyakit lama)** **dll**

Chapter 2

DUK DUK DUK

Terdengar suara nyaring dari depan rumah berlantai dua tersebut. Terlihat seorang gadis dengan wajah memerah menahan marah. Mengetuk pintu berwarna kecoklatan tersebut dengan kencangnya.

"BUKA PINTUNYA PENIPU!" Teriak gadis berparawakan mungil itu. Dengan tangan yang masih setia menggebuk pintu tidak bersalah itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu rumah tersebut terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pria berperawakan besar, berkacamata, dan memiliki bentuk rambut yang aneh.

Gadis itu tertegun. Saat melihat pria bertubuh besar itu, yang membukakan pintu. Wajah pria ini memang agak sangar. Tapi ia yakin kalau pria ini orang baik.

"Ada perlu apa nona?" Tanya pria besar itu dengan nada yang sopan. Pria itu sedikit menunduk supaya bisa mengimbangi tubuh gadis di depannya yang kelewat pendek.

"Mana penipu itu!?" Bukannya membalas pertanyaan pria itu dengan sopan. Gadis itu malah membentak, karena sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Penipu? Maaf saya tidak mengerti apa yang anda katakan." Jawab pria itu dengan sopannya. Sama sekali tidak marah atau kesal, karena menerima bentakan dari gadis mungil di depannya.

"Penipu itu! Si topi hijau sialan itu! Mana dia!?" Balas gadis itu tidak sabaran.

"Oh maksud anda Kisuke-sama."

"Ya! Mana dia!?"

"Kisuke-sama sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga. Biarkan saya mengantarkan anda kesana." Dengan sopannya pria besar itu mempersilakan gadis mungil itu memasuki rumah.

Tanpa mengucapkan kata permisi. Gadis bersurai hitam itu langsung menyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah. Karena sedang marah besar, dia mulai melupakan apa yang namanya etika dan sopan santun.

"Silakan lewat sini nona." Pria itu mulai menunjukkan jalan dimana bosnya berada. Gadis mungil itu pun mengikutinya dengan tangan yang mengepal erat.

Tidak sampai lima menit. Pria dan gadis itu sudah sampai di depan sebuah pintu geser. Dari telinga gadis itu terdengar suara nyaring dari televisi dan suara tawa membahana, yang dia tebak pemilik suara ini adalah penipu itu!

Pria besar itu, menggeser pintu berbahan kayu itu berlahan.

"Kisuke-sama ada yang ingin bertemu dengan—"

Tanpa dipersilakan untuk masuk, gadis mungil itu langsung melengos masuk kedalam ruangan berlantai tatami itu.

"APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI PENIPU!" Bentak gadis itu sembari menarik kerah baju pemilik toko kelontong itu.

"Ah Rukia-chan konbawa." Bukannya takut mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Rukia. Pria yang kita tau adalah Urahara Kisuke, hanya mengeluarkan cengiran lebar dan mengatakan ucapan 'Selamat Malam' dengan entengnya.

"CEPAT JELASKAN PENIPU!" Rukia semakin mengencangkan cengkremannya di kerah leher Urahara. Mau dia mati karena kehabisan nafas. Rukia sama sekali tidak peduli!

"O...o stabilkan emosimu Rukia-chan." Ujar Urahara dengan seringai aneh di wajahnya.

"DIAM KAU!" Bentak Rukia tepat di wajah mulus pria itu.

"Tessai-san bisakah kau membawa Jinta dan Ururu ke kamar mereka." Suruh Urahara kepada pria berbadan besar itu yang ternyata bernama Tessai.

Ternyata di dalam ruangan tersebut. Urahara tidak sendirian. Ada dua orang anak kecil. Kira-kira berumur 12 atau 13 tahun. Sedang terduduk diam di bantalan duduk. Masih terbengong melihat pemadangan yang sedang berlangsung.

Awalnya mereka terkejut, melihat ada seorang gadis menyelonong masuk ke ruang keluarga rumah mereka. Melihat pemandangan tersebut. Anak laki-laki bernama Jinta itu, berniat ingin memarahi Rukia yang seenaknya dengkulnya masuk ke rumahnya.

Tapi nyalinya langsung ciut seketika. Saat melihat Rukia membentak pamannya. Jinta pun mengunci rapat mulutnya. Supaya tidak mendapatkan bentakan dari Rukia, yang sudah dicapnya menjadi gadis galak bercula akuma.

Bukan hanya Jinta. Gadis kecil yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Jinta. Yaitu Ururu, juga ikut terdiam. Tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Mereka berdua tersadar dari lamunannya, karena mendengar suara Tessai yang memanggil nama mereka. Dengan langkah cepat, anak kecil berbeda kelamin itu. Keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tidak ingin ikut andil ke dalam medan perang antara paman mereka dengan gadis galak bercula akuma-Rukia.

Melihat dua keponakannya sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Urahara mulai buka suara lagi,"Nah Tessai bisakan kau membuatkan kami teh." Mengiyakan perintah Urahara, Tessai berjalan pergi ke arah dapur.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH TEH PENIPU! CEPAT JELASKAN APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI!" Bentak Rukia dengan amarah yang masih belum mereda. Malah semakin parah.

"Kontrol emosimu Rukia-chan. Lagipula aku tidak bisa menceritakannya, kalau kau tidak melepaskan cengkremanmu." Ujar Urahara menunjuk tangan mungil Rukia yang masih memegang erat kerah bajunya.

Sambil menghela nafas dengan berat. Rukia melepaskan cengkramannya. Dan mulai mengontrol emosinya.

Urahara pun merapikan pakaiannya, yang sempat berantakan karena ulah Rukia.

"Nah Rukia-chan silakan duduk." Ujar Urahara mempersilakan Rukia duduk tepat di hadapannya, yang terhalang meja dengan pemanas di bawahnya.

Dengan wajah garang, Rukia menerima tawaran Urahara.

"Hm Rukia-chan bisakah kau berhenti membuat wajah kusut itu. Seorang gadis manis tidak boleh seperti itu lo." Saran Urahara sedikit menggoda Rukia.

"BUKAN URUSANMU! CEPAT JELASKAN APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI PENIPU!" Amarah Rukia mulai meledak lagi, karena mendengar perkataan Urahara.

"Oo tunggu sebentar Rukia-chan. Kita tunggu dulu teh pesananku."

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian. Datang Tessai dengan nampan yang berisi teko dan dua buah gelas. Terlihat uap kecil keluar dari teko itu.

Tessai langsung meletakkannya di atas meja. Sekaligus menuangkan ocha hangat ke dalam dua cangkir itu. Satu untuk Urahara dan satunya untuk Rukia. Usai menuangkan minuman. Tessai langsung keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Nah Rukia-chan silakan diminum tehnya."

Rukia hanya menatap gelas berisi ocha itu di depannya. Ia mulai mengerut kening-mencurigakan?

"Jangan curiga seperti itu Rukia-chan. Tenang saja aku tidak memasukan racun di dalamnya haha." Rukia mulai menatap mata Urahara. Berniat menemukan apakah ia berbohong atau tidak.

Melihat tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Rukia mengambil gelas yang berisi ocha hangat itu dan meminumnya. Lagipula tenaganya hampir terkuras habis. Gara-gara marah tadi. Jadi dia harus mengisi pasokan energinya dengan ocha hangat tersebut.

Enak. Hanya kata itu yang Rukia keluarkan saat menyesap ocha yang ternyata adalah buatan pria berbadan besar dan sangar itu.

Rukia meletakkan gelas berbahan keramik itu ke atas meja. Sekarang emosi Rukia sedikit mereda, karena telah meminum ocha hangat dan enak. Hahh ocha memang minuman yang menenangkan jiwa.

"Cepat jelaskan apa maksud semua ini." Buka Rukia.

"Hm soal apa?" Balas Urahara dengan wajah sok tidak taunya.

"Jangan sok bloon penipu! Kenapa kau menyewakan kamar yang didalamnya laki-laki semua!?" Amarah Rukia mulai menaik lagi. Sepertinya dia hari ini akan mengalami darah tinggi, karena harus berurusan dengan orang tua super aneh di depannya.

"Loh bukankah Rukia-chan bilang tidak masalah tinggal bersama." Jawab Urahara dengan wajah polosnya.

"Setidaknya katakan padaku kalau yang tinggal di rumah itu adalah laki-laki!"

"Aku tidak memberitahukannya, karena Rukia-chan tidak bertanya." Jawab Urahara lagi dengan entengnya.

Cetakan segitiga mulai muncul di wajah gadis mungil itu. Bahkan wajahnya sudah mulai memerah karena menahan amarah yang menumpuk.

"JANGAN BERCANDA PENIPU! SETIDAKNYA BERITAHUKAN AKU, WALAUPUN AKU TIDAK BERTANYA!" Rukia kembali menarik kerah baju Urahara. Menariknya hampir ke atas meja.

"O..o tenang Rukia-chan. Sekarang kau sudah mengetahuinya siapa orang yang tinggal disana. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Urahara. Sama sekali tidak kesal ataupun marah. Saat Rukia menarik kerah bajunya lagi.

Rukia melepaskan kembali cengkremannya dan kembali duduk. Mulai berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

"Aku akan pindah. Kembalikan uang yang aku berikan sebelumnya." Ujar Rukia. Sembari mengangkat tangannya. Meminta kembali uang yang sebelumnya ia berikan.

"Kalau soal itu ti-dak bi-sa." Balas Urahara. Membentuk jarinya seperti huruf X.

"APA!? JANGAN BERCANDA PENIPU, KAU SUDAH MENIPUKU JADI CEPAT KEMBALIKAN UANGKU!" Sangkal Rukia tidak terima.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menipu Rukia-chan kok. Bukankah sebelumnya aku sudah menjelaskan kalau kau akan tinggal bersama orang lain dan Rukia-chan menjawab dengan lantangnya tidak masalah. Kalau masalah penghuninya adalah laki-laki, itu kan karena Rukia-chan sama sekali tidak menanyakannya. Lagipula uang milikmu sudah ku habiskan, untuk membayar hutang-hutangku." Jelas Urahara panjang lebar.

Rukia hanya melongo tidak percaya saat mendengar penjelasan Urahara. Jangan bercanda, uang sebanyak itu habis dalam semalam hanya untuk membayar hutang penipu ini.

"Sepeserpun tidak ada?"

Urahara hanya menganggukan kepala mengiyakan pertanyaan Rukia.

Tanpa sadar Rukia mulai membenturkan kepala ke atas meja karena terpuruk. Sambil menggumakan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

"Rukia-chan kau baik-baik saja?" Gerakan kepalanya berhenti saat mendengar teguran Urahara.

"Hanya ada satu cara." Gumam Rukia mulai mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Biarkan aku tinggal disini." Ujar Rukia dengan nada memohon.

"NO!" Jawab Urahara singkat dan lantang.

"Kenapa? Ini juga tanggung jawabmu penipu. Biarkan aku tinggal disini."

"No no no. Itu tidak bisa Rukia-chan. Aku adalah laki-laki yang memiliki isteri. Apa kata orang kalau mengetahui ada gadis muda tidur dirumahku. Apalagi sekarang isteriku sedang tidak ada dirumah. Bisa-bisa aku dituduh selingkuh."

"Itukan masalahmu. Pokoknya malam ini aku harus tidur disini!" Ujar Rukia bersikeras.

"Tidak bisa. Tetap tidak bisa. Apa Rukia-chan tega kalau aku perang dingin dengan isteriku?" Kata Urahara dengan wajah akting sedih.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Oke sekarang Rukia mulai kewalahan. Rukia paling tidak suka merusak hubungan orang lain. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Jadi sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Gumam Rukia dengan frustasi.

"Yahh untuk sementara waktu Rukia-chan tinggal dirumah itu. Lagipula bukankah menyenangkan tinggal bersama sekumpulan pria tampan."

"Pria tampan jidatmu! Oke mereka tampan tapi mereka hanya sekumpulan makhluk mesum dan tidak bermoral!"

"Ayolah Rukia-chan santai saja. Mereka orang baik. Aku sudah mengenal mereka cukup lama. Jadi mereka tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu. Yah walaupun aku tidak yakin soal itu." Pada akhir kata Urahara memelankan suara. Hampir tidak bisa didengarkan Rukia.

"Hah apa maksudmu?"

"Hahaha tidak ada apa-apa kok. Nah Rukia-chan sekarang sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kau kembali kerumah dan beristirahat." Saran Urahara masih dengan senyum ramah(?) diwajahnya.

Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepala. Tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayolah Rukia-chan setidaknya mengertilah dengan keadaanku."

Rukia menatap wajah Urahara yang memelas itu. Setelahnya Rukia hanya menghela nafas menerima bencana yang telah menimpanya.

Rukia mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Dan berjalan dengan lunglai ke pintu keluar ruangan itu. Saat ingin membuka pintu, langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik menghadap Urahara.

"Bi-sakah kau meng-antarkan aku kesana." Minta Rukia dengan gugup.

"Oke tidak masalah." Urahara pun mengikuti langkah Rukia yang sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Tessai-san jangan kunci pintunya. Aku mengantar Rukia-chan kerumah dulu."

"Baik Kisuke-sama."

"Ayo Rukia-chan." Rukia langsung berjengit kaget saat Urahara menegurnya. Langkahnya terasa berat saat meninggalkan rumah milik pria itu.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jinta yang bersembunyi disebelah lorong yang membelakangi Tessai.

"Apa maksudmu Jinta?" Tanya Ururu balik tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Jinta.

"Masa kau tidak tau. Gadis itu tidak akan baik-baik saja disana."

"Hm aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Ujar Ururu masih bingung.

"Argh dasar bodoh. Mereka yang tinggal dirumah itu—"

"Jinta sama, Ururu sama apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Tessai yang sudah berada didepan Jinta.

"Ti-dak ada kok. Ayo Ururu kita tidur." Jinta langsung menarik tangan Ururu meninggalkan Tessai sendirian di lorong rumah tersebut.

.

Sementara itu didalam rumah yang sebelumnya diperdebatkan. Terlihat seorang pria yang sedang mengopres sudut bibirnya yang berwarna kebiruan karena memar.

"Hahahahahahahaha." Terdengar suara membahana yang keluar dari pria pemilik rambut merah menyala.

"Berhenti tertawa Ashido!" Bentak pria bermata madu itu.

Ashido langsung menutup mulutnya supaya tidak mengeluarkan tawanya lagi.

"Menurut kalian kenapa gadis itu bisa ada disini?" Tanya pria pemilik rambut seperti langit yang cerah.

"Mana aku tau. Gadis itu harus membayar atas perbuatannya yang telah melukai wajah tampanku ini."

"Ayolah Ichigo lupakan saja. Kau pantas menerimanya karena tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya." Celetuk pria bersurai putih yang rupa wajahnya mirip dengan pria bermata madu itu.

"Aku hanya sedang mengukur dadanya saja kok. Ternyata dadanya kecil. Tapi..." Ichigo menatap tanganya yang sebelumnya menyentuh dada mungil Rukia. "Dadanya sangat empuk dan lembut."

Semua orang dalam ruang itu hanya termangu melihat tangan Ichigo.

"Ichigo kau curang aku juga mau merasakannya." Buka Ashido menarik lengan baju Ichigo.

"Jangan menarik bajuku Bakashido!"

Terjadi saling tarik-menarik antara si buah jeruk dan delima yang memperdebatkan sebuah benda pribadi milik wanita#plak.

KREK

Perseteruan itu terhenti disaat mata mereka melihat seorang pria paruh baya, yang merupakan pemilik rumah yang mereka sewa. Pria itu berjalan dengan santai memasuki rumah bercat abu itu. Tidak lupa dengan gadis mungil yang terus mengikutinya seperti anak itik yang takut kehilangan induknya.

"Konbawa semuanya~~~" Sapa Urahara dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini pak tua?" Tanya Grimjaw mulai berjalan menghampiri Urahara. Tidak lupa dengan tatapan tajam seperti seorang yakuza yang dimilikinya.

"Calm down Grimjaw. Aku kesini bukan menagih uang sewa kalian kok. Aku ingin memperkenalkan penghuni baru rumah ini."

Semua orang selain Grimjaw yang awalnya duduk disofa empuk. Mulai berdiri ikut menghampiri Urahara.

"Na Rukia-chan perkenalkan dirimu." Suruh Urahara dengan kepala yang menengok melihat Rukia yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Dengan tangan mungil yang merekat erat dibajunya.

"Rukia-chan kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu kepada mereka." Bisik Urahara. Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Enggan menuruti perintah Urahara.

"Hei Urahara memangnya siapa yang ingin kau perkenalkan dengan kami?" Gerutu Ichigo tidak sabar. Berkat tubuh Urahara yang besar. Membuat tubuh mungil Rukia tidak terlihat dibalik punggungnya. Karena itulah keempat lelaki itu tidak mengetahui siapa orang yang sedang bersembunyi dibelakang pria paruh baya itu.

Melihat Rukia yang tetap tidak ingin menampakkan wajahnya dipermukaan. Dengan terpaksa Urahara menarik tangan mungil Rukia ke depan.

Rukia tersentak saat lengannya tertarik. Usaha Urahara pun berhasil. Rukia telah muncul di depan mata keempat lelaki berparas tampan itu.

Mereka berempat hanya membelalakan mata melihat orang yang diperkenalkan oleh Urahara. Ternyata adalah gadis yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Nah semuanya dia adalah penghuni baru rumah ini." Ujar Urahara menepuk kedua bahu mungil Rukia. "Naa Rukia-chan ayo perkenalkan dirimu."

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di wajah Rukia. Membuat mulutnya tidak terbuka untuk mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

"Rukia-chan?" Urahara menepuk kembali bahu Rukia. Usaha itupun berhasil membuat Rukia kembali ke realitas.

Sambil menarik nafas berat. Rukia pun membuka suara "Perkenalkan namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Yoroshiku ne."

Hening melanda mereka semua. Membuat Rukia hanya diam tanpa kata. Sambil meneguk ludahnya.

"KAU!" Tunjuk Ichigo sambil memekik kencang.

"Wah wah sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Tubuh Urahara berbalik ke arah pintu rumah. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat bajunya ditarik erat oleh Rukia.

"Kumohon jangan pergi." Gumam Rukia dengan nada memohon.

Dengan berlahan Urahara melepaskan satu demi satu jemari Rukia yang melekat erat. "Rukia-chan kau tenang saja, mereka tidak akan menggigitmu." Ujar Urahara yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Rukia sendiri.

"Nah semuanya sampai jumpa besok. Selamat tidur."

"Tung—"

BLAM

Pintu tertutup. Meninggalkan seorang gadis mungil bersama para makhluk buas (?)

"Hei!"

"Waaaaaaaa!" Pekik Rukia kaget melihat Ashido yang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya. Akibatnya kaki mungilnya refleks mundur kebelakang. Langkahnya terhenti saat punggungnya membentur benda keras dan hangat.

Rukia memutar kepalanya. Melihat benda yang membenturnya tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja gadis manis?" Ujar Kokuto dengan tangan yang memegang bahu Rukia.

Dengan cepat Rukia menghindari Kokuto. Entah kenapa saat tangan pria itu memegang bahunya. Rukia langsung merinding seketika.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Gumamnya sangat-sangat pelan. Seperti suara dengung nyamuk.

"Eh jadi kau penghuni baru rumah ini?" Celetuk Ichigo yang sudah berada di depan Rukia.

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat pria di depannya. Matanya langsung bersitatap dengan hazel milik lelaki itu.

 _Glek bukankah dia laki-laki yang tadi._ Keringat dingin mulai lagi membahasi wajah mungil Rukia. Melihat laki-laki didepannya yang ternyata adalah orang yang mendapatkan pukulan karatenya.

Sedikit demi sedikit langkah Rukia makin mundur kebelakang. Yang juga diikuti oleh Ichigo yang memajukan langkahnya.

Tanpa Rukia sadari tubuhnya langsung terduduk di atas sofa empuk rumah itu. Tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat itu. Tubuhnya berusaha berdiri dari sofa sebelum gerakannya terhenti. Saat melihat kedua tangan kekar memanjarakan tubuhnya. Diantara sofa dan tubuh lelaki itu.

Rukia meneguk ludahnya lagi. Saat menyadari tubuh Ichigo yang terlalu-sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya. Sampai membuat Rukia mencium bau khas yang keluar dari tubuh lelaki itu.

"Heh tidak aku sangka kita bertemu lagi mungil." Ujar Ichigo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya di depan Rukia. Tidak lupa dengan seringain khasnya.

"Apa kau tau nona pukulanmu tadi sangat sakit sekali." Ichigo memegang luka memar di wajahnya. Berniat memperlihatkan perbuatan Rukia yang telah merusak wajah tampanya.

Mata Rukia langsung melihat luka memar atas perbuatannya. Dengan wajah bersalah ia mengucapkan "Hm soal itu maafkan aku."

Melihat wajah bersalah dan polos Rukia. Seringai Ichigo semakin lebar. Lelaki itu mendekatkan kembali tubuhnya. Menghimpit gadis di depannya.

"Kau kira hanya mengucapkan kata-kata itu aku akan memaafkanmu?"

"Hah?"

"Dengar nona aku tidak memaafkan orang yang telah menodai wajahku ini. Tapi aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau—" Dengan tatapan menggoda wajah Ichigo semakin dekat. Sampai membuat lelaki itu bisa merasakan hawa panas yang keluar dari wajah gadis itu.

"Memberikan sebuah ciuman manis dari bibir mungilmu." Lanjutnya sambil mengusap bibir merona Rukia dengan ibu jarinya. Oke sekarang Ichigo tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk mencium gadis polos didepannya.

Satu detik dua detik. Ichigo semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya. Ingin meraup bibir mungil dihadapannya. Sedangkan Rukia masih diam tidak melakukan pergerakan ataupun perlawanan.

CUP

Akhirnya bibir Ichigo mendarat di bibir mungil Rukia. Dalam adegan itu tidak ada yang mulai melakukan pergerakan. Rukia masih diam diposisinya. Sedangkan Ichigo terlihat menikmati bibir yang sedang ia kecup sekarang.

Ketiga pria lainnya, yang masih berdiri di belakang Ichigo. Masih diam di tempatnya, menyaksikan tontonan yang dihasilkan oleh pria jeruk itu. Pria rambut merah yang menutup mulutnya untuk menahan teriakannya. Sedangkan si pria rambut biru malah senantiasa mengabdikan apa yang dilihatnya dengan ponsel pribadinya. Si pria bersurai putih apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Bukannya menghentikan temannya, dia malah bersiul rendah melihat tontonan dewasa itu.

Tidak beberapa kemudian, Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya ingin merasakan lebih dalam bibir milik gadis mungil itu. Dengan pelan Ichigo menyapukan bibirnya. Membuka mulutnya kemudian menggigit bibir merah merona itu dengan kedua belah bibirnya.

Hah!

Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya. Bertepatan saat itu, Ichigo menjauhkan bibirnya. Tetapi tidak dengan tubuhnya, yang masih setia menghimpit tubuh mungil itu.

Dari jarak sedekat itu, Ichigo dapat merasakan pesona yang keluar dari gadis pemilik amesty itu. _"Ternyata gadis ini manis juga."_ Itulah kata Ichigo di dalam hatinya.

Tidak puas hanya merasakan sekali. Ichigo mencondongkan lagi wajahnya. Ingin merasakan bibir merona itu untuk kedua kalinya.

DUAKH!

Terdengar suara kencang. Berasal dari kedua benda berkulit yang berbenturan dengan kerasnya.

Setelahnya tubuh kekar itu terjungkal ke belakang. Dan pantat sexy itu langsung terjatuh di atas lantai marmer yang menghasilkan bunyi BRUK.

Ketiga orang yang masih berada di tempat itu. Langsung membelalakan matanya. Atas apa yang sedang mereka lihat sekarang.

Gadis mungil yang tadinya terduduk di sofa. Membangunkan tubuhnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Beraninya kau—"Gumamnya dengan sangat pelan.

Pria yang terkena serangan itu masih terkapar di posisinya. Dengan mata yang memutih seutuhnya.

"Hei Ichigo kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ashido membangunkan tubuh Ichigo yang terkapar di lantai.

Tidak beberapa kemudian pria berkepala orange itu tersadar. "ARGH ITTAI ITTAI ITTAI." Rintihnya sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"BERANINYA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU PADAKU PENDEK!"

Mendengar bentakan Ichigo terhadapnya. Rukia langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap garang Ichigo yang berada tepat di depannya.

"KAU!" Tunjuk Rukia kepada Ichigo.

"BERANINYA KAU MENCIUMKU! DASAR MAKHLUK MESUM TAK BERMORAL!" Setelah mengatakan itu Rukia langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan keempat pria tampan yang masih tercengang.

"APA YANG DIA KATAKAN TADI!?" Geram Ichigo melihat Rukia yang sudah kabur ke lantai dua.

"Sudahlah Ichigo lupakan saja." Ujar Ashido menenangkan Ichigo yang mulai memanas.

"Mana bisa aku melupakannya baka!"

"Phpt makhluk tak bermoral?" Ejek si pria biru masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"DIAM KAU GRIMJAW!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"TERTAWALAH SEPUASMU KOKUTO!"

.

CKLEK

BRAK

Rukia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Tidak peduli pintu itu akan rusak atas perbuatannya. Setelah menutupnya, Rukia tidak lupa untuk menguncinya. Agar makhluk aneh tidak bisa memasuki kamarnya. Masih dengan nafas menggebu, Rukia berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke kasurnya.

"ARGH MENYEBALKAN MENYEBALKAN MENYEBALKAN." Teriaknya dengan frustasi sambil menghentakan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"KENAPA CIUMAN PERTAMAKU HARUS DENGAN KEPALA JERUK ITU!" Teriaknya lagi sembari memukul bantal di hadapannya.

"Menyebalkan menyebalkan menyebalkan." Rukia menggosokan tangan ke bibirnya. Ingin menghilangkan bekas ciuman dari Ichigo.

Tangan mungilnya terhenti di saat kepalanya mengingat kembali saat Ichigo menciumnya. Bagaimana bibir sexy itu bersentuhan dengan bibirnya dengan lembut. Sampai-sampai membuatnya keta—

"Argh menyebalkan kenapa juga aku mengingat adegan itu!" Gerutunya sambil memegang kepalanya.

Lelah karena terus berteriak. Secara berlahan mata Rukia menutup. Dengan mulut yang masih menggerutu tidak jelas.

.

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Semua orang sudah tertidur dikamarnya masing-masing. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku terhadap pria pemilik rambut seterang matahari itu.

Tengah malam itu, Ichigo masih berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya. Dengan desktop yang memperlihatkan situs "XXX".

TOK TOK TOK

Aktivitasnya terhenti saat mendengar suara dari depan pintu kamarnya. Ichigo tidak berniat membukakan pintu kamarnya.

Pria itu berpikir kalau yang sedang didepan kamarnya adalah Ashido. Biasanya saat tengah malam seperti ini, pria berambut merah itu pasti datang kekamarnya. Untuk menonton film "XXX" koleksinya. Tetapi saat ini Ichigo tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu itu berbunyi lagi. Tetapi tetap tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk membukakan pintu.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Pintu itu berbunyi lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Tetapi dengan volume suara yang lumayan kencang.

"Berisik Ashido!" Decaknya sangat kesal. Dengan wajah mengerut Ichigo berjalan ke pintu kamarnya.

CKLEK

"Ashido ini sudah malam bisakah kau jangan mengganggu—"

Gerutunya terhenti disaat mata hazelnya bukan melihat teman rambut merahnya di hadapannya. Malah didepannya sekarang adalah gadis mungil yang sebelumnya ia nodai (?)

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Ichigo dengan wajah super bingungnya. Tidak lupa dengan alisnya yang semakin mengkerut.

Bukannya menggubris pertanyaan pria itu. Rukia malah masuk ke kamar berangka lima belas itu.

"Hei?" Ichigo bertambah bingung terhadap tingkah laku gadis mungil dihadapannya.

Rukia langsung terduduk di atas kasur pria jeruk itu. Dengan mata sendu gadis itu menatap dinding di depannya.

Oke sekarang Ichigo bingung 100%. Apa yang dilakukan Rukia dikamarnya? Bukankah sebelumnya dia marah besar saat dicium oleh Ichigo? Kenapa juga dia memasuki kamar yang seperti kandang hewan buas untuknya sekarang?

Melihat Rukia yang tetap duduk di kasurnya. Ichigo kemudian menghampiri gadis mungil itu.

"Hei pendek kau baik-baik saja?" Tangan Ichigo mengguncang bahu Rukia dengan pelan. Rukia tetap tidak menggubris pertanyaan Ichigo. Matanya yang hanya melihat dinding. Kemudian menatap Ichigo yang berdiri di depannya.

"Hei pendek jawab aku?"

"Biarkan aku tidur disini."

"HAH!?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA #Teriakpakaitoa. Akhirnya update juga huhu #nangisbombay. Crita pling slit Jabu tulis! Kenapa? Karena Jabu harus mode on mesum dulu. Ternyata susah juga membuat Ichigo mesum tapi bodoh #ditimpuk. Jabu juga harus mperbanyak referensi hal-hal yang berbau mesum #smirk. Di chapter ini Jabu mhon bnget mbuat Ashido alay banget! Spaya ada yg lucu2 aja teman Rukia hehe. Eh tapi sepertinya Jabu tlah melanggar janji. Padahal sblumnya Jabu sdh janji update White dlu bra ini. Tapi ternyata takdir brkta lain. Maafkan Jabu minnaa #nundukhormat. Untuk crita lainnya Jabu jamin nanti update hehehe.**

 **Please kritik, read, and review**

 **Rukichigo : Arigato sdh review ruki-san. Jabu snang banget dblang kren crtanya #guling-guling. Iyow maaf ya ruki-san nggak cpat update dua crita lain itu. pdahal sdh bkin krangkanya tpi eh malah kebanjiran tgas. Ini sdh update maaf lama lagi hehehehe. Tnggu aja ya crita slanjutnya.**

 **Deathberry lover: sankyuu senpai sdh review. Sebenarnya nggak ada niat bkin harem2 eh tpi mlah keblablasan. Ini sdh update senpai. Ramaikan Ichiruki!**

 **Permen Lemon : Arigato ne sudh review senpai. Wah Jabu mlah nggak kuat klau bkin lemon bnyak2 takut mimisan #plak. Klau lemon2 kcut Jabu msih kuat buatnya wkwkwkwk. Ini sdh update senpai. Bgaimana lemonnya? Apakah asem atau asin?**

 **Allen Walker : Sankyuuu Allen-sannn sdh review #pelukhangat. Jabu jga nggak bsa ngebayangin Ichigo mesum, takut mimisan #plak. Jabu sdh smbuh dri si wb itu, tpi krena kna tsunami tgas2 nang ribet dan mrepotkan, jadi lama deh updatenya. Untuk crita lainnya tnggu aja yow.**

 **Ruichi15 : Arigato rui-san sdh review. Ini sdh update. Semoga sesuai harapan hehehehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Judul: Hentai Man**

 **Disclaimer: Sayangnya punya Tite Kubo, bukan saya**

 **Rating: T menjerumus ++ (Bercanda)**

 **Warning: OOC, cerita gak jelas, alurnya mainstream (menurut Jabu),** **typo (penyakit lama)** **dll**

Chapter 3

Gelap.

Hanya itu yang bisa ia lihat. Tentu saja gelap. Karena kedua bola mata besarnya masih tertutup oleh kulit tak berdaging. Suasana ruangan ini terasa asing untuknya. Ahh bukankah sekarang dia tidak berada di rumahnya lagi? Pantas saja ruangan ini terasa asing.

Tidak ada bau lavender yang sering menghiasi kamar bercat ungu miliknya. Hm ruangan ini memiliki yang tidak juga asing untuk penciumannya. Ia pernah mencium bau ini. Bau maskulin yang menyejukkan. Seperti kamar adik laki-lakinya?

Dengan mengerahkan sedikit tenaga. Akhirnya gadis yang sedari tadi tertidur pulas tersebut membuka matanya perlahan.

Gadis bermata violet itu mengerjap matanya beberapa kali. Bermaksud membiasakan diri pada ruangan gelap tempat ia berada.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Gumamnya masih setengah sadar.

Sepertinya matahari belum terbit, karena hanya ada cahaya temaram dari luar ruangan ini.

Dapat gadis itu ketahui sekarang ia sedang berada di atas sebuah ranjang. Terasa dari empuknya benda yang sedang ia tiduri.

Gadis itu memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri menelaah ruangan tersebut. Berdasarkan memori dalam otaknya, ia tidak mematikan lampu kamar sebelumnya. Tetapi kenapa sekarang gelap?

.

Rukia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bermaksud untuk duduk. Tetapi tubuh mungilnya tidak juga terangkat. Apa yang terjadi? Rukia mulai bergerak lagi. Dan usahanya tidak berhasil. Tubuhnya terasa berat dan juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang sedang membelit pinggang mungilnya.

Keringat dingin mulai menghiasi dahi Rukia. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Pertama dirinya sedang tidak berada di kamarnya. Oke ia yakin soal itu. Kedua sekarang ada sesuatu yang sedang membelit tubuh mungilnya. Apakah sekarang ia sedang bermimpi?

Ahh sepertinya Rukia tidak sedang bermimpi, karena belitan yang sedang melingkar di pinggangnya terasa nyata. Ada rasa kehangatan yang Rukia rasakan. Saat belitan ini semakin mengerat setiap detiknya.

' _Apa yang sekarang membelitku ini ular? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin kalau ini memang ular tubuhku sudah dari tadi menjadi santapannya.'_ Rukia mengelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Berniat menghilangkan pikiran berlebihannya.

Menarik nafas dengan dalam, akhirnya Rukia memberanikan diri. Melihat 'sesuatu' yang sedang membelit tubuhnya. Sedikit takut-takut, Rukia menurunkan pandangan ke arah perutnya.

Mata besarnya membulat saat melihat warna orange seperti kulit jeruk. Bersandar tepat di atas kedua belah dadanya.

"Apa ini ular?" Gumamnya tidak yakin. Dengan tangan bergetar Rukia mengangkat tangannya. Berniat menyentuh benda berwarna orange itu.

Rukia berjengit kaget saat baru saja menyentuh benda orange tersebut. Benda orange ini adalah rambut? Bukan rambut yang selalu menghiasi kucing dan anjing. Sensasinya mirip sekali dengan rambut manusia.

Saat mata violetnya terbiasa dengan gelap. Rukia langsung melihat seutuhnya benda yang sedang membelitnya.

"Ini orang! Benar ini orang! Tapi siapa?" Jerit Rukia dengan panik tapi dengan volume suara yang kecil.

SRET

Orang berambut orange itu mulai bergerak. Menggesek-gesekan wajahnya di kedua belah dada mungilnya. Disaat itu Rukia dapat merasakan nafas hangat yang menerpa kulitnya.

Bukan hanya itu, orang berambut orange itu juga semakin membelit pinggangnya.

"Oh kau sudah bangun?" Masih dengan posisinya. Tetap berada di atas tubuh Rukia. Orang itu mulai menampakkan wajahnya.

Seperkian detik, matanya mulai membuka dengan lebar. Disertai dengan mulut yang sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Dan...

"K-K-K-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Suara nyaring pun menghiasi ruangan bercat abu tersebut.

.

Suasana malam itu masih tenang. Walaupun ada suara jeritan yang keluar dari salah satu kamar di rumah berlantai dua tersebut. Tetapi tidak dapat membangunkan orang-orang yang tidur dalam rumah itu. Karena terlalu tenggelam dalam alam mimpi mereka.

Di salah satu kamar bercat abu itu ada dua orang insan yang saling menindih satu sama lain.

Entah tenaga dari mana. Rukia melempar orang yang berada tepat di atas tubuhnya.

Belitan orang itu terlepas dan tubuh kekarnya berguling di atas ranjang. Dan akhirnya...

BHUAK

Tubuh altetisnya dengan mulus jatuh di atas karpet merah marun miliknya.

"ARGHHHH." Rintih pria itu sembari memegang pinggangnya yang merasakan denyut menyakitkan.

Di atas ranjang tersebut, Rukia beringsut mundur sampai menghantam dinding di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau melemparku hah!?" Jerit pria itu mulai duduk dari posisinya berbaring. Pinggangnya masih berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau pasti sengajakan membawaku ke kamarmu!" Ujar Rukia dengan geram. Tangan mungilnya dengan cepat mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Hah? Jangan bercanda onna! Kau sendiri yang memasuki kamarku!" Jawab pria berambut orange tersebut dengan geram juga.

Tentu saja ia marah. Padahal gadis ini yang memaksa masuk ke kamarnya. Dan sekarang dia marah-marah tidak jelas dan menuduhnya.

"Kau bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

Dengan enggan Rukia menatap mata hazel milik pria di depannya. Tidak ada kebohongan di dalamnya. Tetapi bagaimana caranya Rukia berada di kamar pria ini? Jangan-jangan...

"Ahh kenapa kau diam hah? Apa sekarang kau menyadari kesalahanmu?" Pria tersebut menyeringai mengejek melihat gadis di depannya yang sudah menyadari kekalahannya.

"Diam!" Wajah Rukia memerah seketika karena menahan malu. _'Kenapa juga penyakit tidur berjalannya harus kambuh sekarang!'_ Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Hm sepertinya penyakit tidur berjalanmu cukup parah ya?" Tanpa Rukia sadari pria berambut orange alias Kurosaki Ichigo. Sudah beringsut di depannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Kepalanya langsung membelot ke kiri. Tidak ingin menatap mata indah milik pria itu.

"Itu juga urusanku nona. Penyakitmu ini sangat merepotkan apa kau tau? Bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba keluar dari rumah ini dan tidur di jalanan?" Gumam Ichigo di dekat telinga Rukia.

"Aku tidak akan bertindak sebodoh itu!" Tangannya semakin erat medekap selimut. Saat merasakan nafas hangat menyentuh lehernya.

"Ahh tapi sebenarnya aku menyukai penyakit tidur berjalanmu itu." Ichigo semakin mengerakkan tubuhnya menghimpit tubuh mungil di depannya.

"Hah?" Dengan bingung Rukia menatap pria didepannya.

"Dengan adanya penyakit tidurmu itu, aku tidak perlu medobrak kamarmu. Aku hanya perlu menunggumu disini datang dengan tatapan sayu meminta sentuhan." Desis Ichigo dengan suara memabukkan.

Tangan kirinya sudah bergerak mengelus pipi mulus gadis didepannya. Seringai mulai menghiasi pria itu. Sepertinya gadis ini mulai terperangkap dalam jebakan serigala.

"Ya itu benar." Jawab Rukia dengan datar.

"Apa?"

"Aku pasti akan datang ke kamarmu dengan sendirinya. Tetapi sebelum kau menyentuh tubuhku, kau akan menerima ini!"

DUAHK

Tanpa adanya peringatan tubuh Ichigo langsung terjatuh kebelakang. Karena benturan keras yang telah diterima hidung mancungnya.

"ARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo menjerit dengan liarnya. Tadi pinggangnya yang berdenyut sakit dan sekarang hidungnya!

Menarik dengan nafas dalam, Ichigo mestabilkan nafasnya yang tersendat. Tangan kanannya merasakan benda basah berada di hidungnya. Karena penasaran Ichigo melihat tangan besarnya.

Mata hazelnya langsung bertemu dengan cairan berwarna merah dan kental. Ini darah!?

"Kau! Membuat hidungku berdarah sialan!" Jerit Ichigo mulai naik pitam. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena benturan tadi. Padahal kepala gadis itu kecil. Tapi benturannya keras sekali.

Rukia mulai berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Menatap angkuh pria di bawahnya.

"Inilah akibatnya kalau kau berani menyentuhku! Kalau kau berani menyentuhku lagi bersiaplah 'peliharaan' kesayanganmu akan terlepas dari tubuhmu!" Ujar Rukia dengan tatapan geram.

Rukia mulai menuruni ranjang. Tidak ingin terlalu lama berada di kamar itu. Ia mulai berjalan mengarah ke pintu dan membukanya. Selanjutnya gadis itu menutupnya dengan kencang dan menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup membangunkan seorang bayi.

Sedangkan pria yang sedari tadi berada di ranjangnya. Hanya bengong tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Baru kali ini ia menemui gadis yang dengan lantangnya berkata akan melepas 'peliharaan' dari tubuhnya.

.

Matahari mulai muncul dari ufuk timur. Menyinari negara berlambang matahari tersebut. Sinar matahari pagi mulai masuk melalui celah-celah serat kain. Kamar yang gelap mulai bercahaya walaupun temaram.

"Argh aku tidak bisa tidur." Gumam Rukia dalam selimut.

Ada lingkaran hitam menghiasi mata besarnya. Setelah kejadian memalukan itu Rukia sedikit pun tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Gadis masih belum berniat keluar dari kasur hangatnya.

Drrrrrttttt

Rukia menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara yang keluar dari ponsel kesayangannya.

Dengan enggan Rukia mengambil benda yang tidak berhenti bergetar itu. Gadis itu menyipitkan mata melihat nama seseorang yang sedang menelponnya pagi-pagi ini.

'Momo Calling'

Tanpa lama menunggu Rukia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?"

" _Ohayou Rukia-chan!"_ Sambutan ceria terdengar dari seberang telepon tersebut.

"Ohayou Momo." Tidak seperti lawan bicaranya. Rukia menjawabnya dengan tidak semangat.

" _Rukia-chan ada apa? Kau terdengar tidak baik-baik saja. Apa kau kurang tidur?"_ Tanya Momo khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Malam tadi tidurku sangat sangat cukup haha." Rukia hanya tertawa garing mendengar jawaban dari mulutnya sendiri.

" _Hhan bagus lah. Rukia-chan hari ini kau tidak boleh telat ya!"_

"Hah kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan heran.

" _Mou masa kau lupa? Hari ini kan hari pertama kita masuk universitas dan nanti ada upacara penyambutan di kampus."_

'Argh sialan aku lupa hari ini adalah upacara penyambutan mahasiswa baru!" Gerutu Rukia di dalam hatinya.

" _Rukia-chan?"_

"E-eh yaa mana mungkin aku lupa hari ini ada upacara penyambutan haha." Dengan terbata-bata Rukia mengiyakan penjelasan temannya itu.

" _Hhah untunglah kau ingat. Kalau begitu aku mau siap-siap dulu. Nanti aku ke apartemenmu."_

Rukia langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak perlu kesini Momo!" Seru Rukia dengan panik.

" _Eh kenapa? Tenang saja aku masih ingat kok jalan ke apartemenmu, kan aku pernah menemanimu kesana."_ Jawab Momo bingung.

"Tidak dan tidak! Kau tunggu saja aku dikampus oke!"

" _Hhah baiklah kalau Rukia-chan memaksa. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa dikampus. Janne"_

"Ya sampai jumpa lagi dikampus Momo. Janne." Rukia menghela nafas berat. Saat panggilan tersebut terputus.

Rukia melirik ponselnya. Tertera angka tujuh dan sepuluh. Sebentar lagi jam setengah delapan dan jam delapan tepat upacara penyambutan akan dimulai.

Menghela nafas dengan berat, Rukia merutuki nasib sial yang menimpa dirinya saat ini.

'Sekarang bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari kamar ini?' Rukia mulai berkutat dalam pikirannya.

'Argh aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka dan kepala jeruk sialan itu!' Dengan frustasi Rukia mulai mengacak rambutnya.

'Kau tidak boleh menyerah Rukia! Kalau mereka berani melecahkanmu, hancurkan mereka dengan jurus beladiri yang diajari tou-san dari kecil.' Keberanian mulai mengisi tubuhnya.

Dengan semangat Rukia keluar dari kasur hangatnya dan berjalan mengarah pintu kamarnya.

Sekarang tangan mungilnya telah berada di kenop pintu. Tidak lupa memutar kunci yang sedari tadi berada di pintu tersebut.

Kunci pun terbuka dan Rukia tinggal memutar kenop pintu tersebut. Dari posisinya yang awalnya berdiri. Mulai berjongkok karena tiba-tiba kakinya bergetar.

CKLEK

Pintu pun terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Ada bunyi decitan pelan menyertainya. Dengan gugup Rukia mengeluarkan kepala dari pintu. Memeriksa keadaan disekitarnya.

Toleh kanan. Aman.

Toleh kiri. Aman.

"Sepertinya mereka belum bangun." Gumam Rukia menghela nafas lega. Sekarang tubuhnya mulai ikut keluar dari kamarnya. Posisinya pun masih belum berubah merangkak seperti bayi 8 bulan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Tubuhnya mungilnya langsung berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang di belakang tubuhnya.

Seperti robot Rukia memutar kepalanya. Sekarang di hadapannya ada seorang pria berambut merah. Dengan lekukan seksi menghiasi tubuh tegapnya dan handuk yang membelit pinggangnya.

Rukia langsung terduduk saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Oke ini bukan pertama kalinya Rukia melihat tubuh seorang pria yang setengah telanjang. Dirinya sering melihat ayah atau adiknya berpenampilan seperti ini dirumah.

Tapi pria di depannya saat ini bukanlah ayah maupun adiknya. Orang ini adalah seorang pria dan orang mesum!

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?" Dengan tatapan khawatir Ashido berjalan menghampiri Rukia.

Dan Rukia sendiri semakin menyeret tubuhnya mundur kebelakang. Sedikit kesal Ashido melebarkan langkah dan mengulurkan tangannya meraih tubuh Rukia.

Saat pria itu mengulurkan tangan. Belitan handuk di pinggangnya semakin longgar dan mulai terlepas dari tubuh kekar pria berambut merah tersebut.

Sedangkan gadis di depannya mulai membelalakan mata melihat surga duniawi ciptaan Tuhan.

"K-K-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

BRAK

Pintu disamping tubuh Rukia tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pria bertubuh kekar tanpa baju dan hanya celana pendek yang menempel di bagian intimnya.

"BERI—"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan kedua mulai terdengar menghiasi rumah bertingkat dua tersebut. Kata-kata pria berambut biru itu terpotong dan terkejut mendengar jeritan seorang gadis yang sedang terduduk di depan kamarnya.

"Hai onna kenapa kau menjerit seperti itu!? Aku bukan hantu tau!" Ujar Grimmjaw sambil berkacak pinggang.

Tangan mungilnya langsung menutupi kedua wajahnya. Tidak ingin melihat lebih jauh kesempurnaan tubuh laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Grimmjaw menjauhlah lihat Rukia-chan ketakutan melihatmu." Tubuh Ashido mulai berjalan menghampiri Grimmjaw. Bahkan pria itu lupa memasang kembali handuknya.

"Hah jangan bicara sembarangan Ashi—" Mata biru pria itu terbelalak saat melihat penampilan pria yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"DEME! BERANINYA KAU MENDAHULUIKU ASHIDO!" Dengan kemarahan mencapai ubun-ubun. Grimmjaw mencengkeram leher jenjang Ashido.

"Huekhh-ke-napa kau malah mecekikku Sialan!?" Tanya Ashido panik. Kedua tangannya berusaha melepas tangan kanan Grimmjaw yang mecekik lehernya.

"Rasakan ini sialan! Inilah akibatnya berani mendahuluiku!" Tangan kanannya terus saja mecekik leher jenjang Ashido.

"Huft a-aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudmu baka!?" Dengan nafas terputus Ashido berusaha menjawab pernyataan Grimmjaw.

"Jangan berlagak bloon sialan!"

CKLEK

"Huwaaaaa. Berisik Ashido, Grimmjaw bisakah kalian berhenti. Suara kalian menyakiti gendang telingaku." Pintu kamar tepat di sebelah kanan Rukia terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang pria-lagi. Tetapi memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda. Yaitu putih seperti salju.

Rukia sedikit membuka celah jarinya. Bermaksud melihat pria disebelahnya. Dirinya bernafas lega. Saat melihat penampilan normal, alias memakai pakaian lengkap ditubuh. Dari pria yang baru bangun tidur itu.

"Apa kalian ributkan sih sampai berisik sekali?" Tanya Kokuta dengan malas. Matanya masih belum membuka sepenuhnya. Karena rasa kantuk masih menghinggapi dirinya. Sepertinya orang berambut putih ini tidak menyadari ada seorang gadis yang sedang meringkuk di sebelah pintu kamarnya.

"Ko-kokuto tolong aku!" Seru Ashido meminta tolong.

"Hah? A—" Kata-kata dan rasa kantuknya langsung hilang seketika. Saat melihat pemandangan dua orang pria. Satu bertelanjang bulat dan satunya hampir bertelanjang bulat.

Kalau dia perempuan pasti dirinya langsung menjerit seperti orang kerasukan. Melihat pemandangan surga dunia ini. Tapi dirinya seorang pria tulen penyuka gadis muda dan perawan. Pemandangan yang sedang dia lihat sangat mengganggu matanya!

"Tidak kusangka kalian punya hubungan seperti ini." Ujar Kokuto dengan wajah syok.

"Jangan berkata sembarangan Kokuto! Mana sudi aku tidur dengan panda bau ini!" Dengan geram Grimmjaw melepaskan cengkeramannya dari leher Ashido dan kemudian menghampiri Kokuto.

"Aku juga tidak sudi tidur dengan kucing busuk sepertimu!" Timpal Ahsido menatap Grimmjaw dengan geram.

"Baiklah baiklah bisakah kalian berhenti berteriak seperti hewan liar."

"KAMI BUKAN HEWAN!" Seru Grimmjaw dan Ashido. Refleks Kokuto menutup telingan dengan kedua jarinya.

"Ashido sampai kapan kau berpenampilan bugil seperti itu?" Celetuk Kokuto menatap wajah Ashido.

"Ooh iya aku lupa!" Dengan langkah cepat. Ashido mengambil kembali handuk yang sebelumnya terjatuh tadi dan mulai melilitnya kembali di pinggang kencangnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian ributkan pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Kokuto menatap kedua pria di depannya.

"DIA!" Seru mereka berdua menunjuk seorang gadis yang sedang meringkuk. Tepat di sebelah kaki Kokuto.

Kokuto pun menolehkan kepalanya. Melihat hal yang ditunjuk oleh Grimmjaw dan Ashido. Ternyata hal diributkan dari pagi tadi adalah seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam kelam yang sudah menjadi penghuni baru di rumahnya.

Pria berambut putih itu pun mendekati Rukia yang sedari tadi menutup kedua wajahnya.

"Hei kau baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar suara lembut seperti itu, Rukia sedikit demi sedikit menurunkan tangannya. Melihat pria yang sudah berjongkok di depannya.

Kepala mungilnya mengangguk kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Kokuto.

"Haha kau pasti kagetnya melihat kelakuan mereka?" Rukia mengangguk kecil lagi mengiyakan.

"Hm etto sebenarnya aku lupa namamu siapa. Bisakah kau sebut namamu lagi?" Tanya Kokuto untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Ku-Kuchiki Rukia." Jawab Rukia dengan rona kemerahan menghiasi pipinya.

JLEB

Tanpa komando, panah cintapun menembak hati Kokuto. Dirinya terdiam saat merasakan panah cinta itu menancap sangat dalam di lubuk hatinya. Suara terompet dari dewa cinta berdentang dengan riang di atas kepala Kokuto. Sekarang di atas kepalanya terus berputar nama Kuchiki Rukia.

GREP

Rukia berjengit kaget saat merasakan kedua tangan pria di depannya, telah menyentuh pundaknya. Alarm dalam dirinya mulai berdenting dengan kencang. Saat mata amestynya menatap mata kelaparan dari Kokuto.

Grimmjaw dan Ashido hanya diam melihat perlakuan manis Kokuto kepada Rukia.

"Rukia-chan apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya Kokuto dengan nafas tersendat.

"E-eh belum."

"Kalau begitu tidak masalahkan kalau kau jadi milikku?"

"Hah?"

Kokuto semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya. Menghimpit tubuh Rukia di antara dinding kamarnya.

BUAGH

Sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak memihak Kokuto hari ini. Karena dirinya langsung menerima bogem mentah dari mangsanya. Tubuh altetisnya langsung terbujur kaku di atas lantai yang dingin.

Tanpa banyak kata. Rukia berlari dengan cepat menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan dua pria yang masih syok atas apa yang telah terjadi dan satu orang pria yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

"Pagi."

"Ooh selamat pagi Ichigo!" Seru Kokuto dengan senyum lebar.

Ichigo menatap dengan heran pria berambut putih di depannya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan pipimu Kokuto?" Tanya Ichigo setelah melihat perban yang menempel di pipi kiri Kokuto.

"Oh ini...tadi pagi aku mendapatkan pukulan cinta dari malaikat kecilku." Jawab Kokuto dengan senyum ceria.

"Hah?" Oke sepertinya sahabat satunya ini mulai gila karena terus-terusan tersenyum.

"Kau mau kopi Ichigo?" Tawar Kokuto dengan senyum masih belum lepas dari bibirnya.

"Ya." Ichigo menerima gelas berisikan kopi yang diberikan oleh Kokuto.

"Mana Ashido dan Grimmjaw?"

"Mereka berdua sudah lebih dulu ke kampus. Karena ada urusan." Jelas Kokuto sembari menghirup kopi di gelasnya.

"Oohh."

"Gadis itu sudah pergi?"

"Maksudmu Rukia-chan?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia." Jawab Ichigo datar dengan tangan yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Dia masih di dalam kamarnya." Ujar Kokuto dengan mata menatap lantai dua.

"Ck dasar gadis aneh." Gumam Ichigo juga ikut menatap lantai dua.

.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar bercat putih itu, Rukia masih meringkuk di dalam lembaran selimut. Samar-samar telinganya mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup.

Dengan langkah pelan, kaki mungilnya mulai berjalan menghampiri jendela kamarnya yang masih tertutupi gorden.

Tangannya sedikit menggeser gorden tersebut agar matanya bisa melihat pemandangan di luar kamarnya.

Mata amestynya langsung melihat dua orang pria berambut putih dan orange. Hm perpaduan yang jelek menurutnya. Dua orang itu mulai membuka pagar rumah dan berjalan sambil berbincang.

"Yosh akhirnya mereka semua sudah pergi!" Seru Rukia dengan gembira.

DRRRTTTTTTT

Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, Rukia langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo."

" _Halo Rukia-chan kau dimana? Upacara penyambutan sudah akan dimulai."_ Ujar Momo sedikit berteriak agar suaranya lebih terdengar dari suara berisik di sekitarnya.

"Maaf Momo sepertinya aku akan terlambat." Jawab Rukia merasa bersalah.

" _Hah apa? Rukia-chan aku sama sekali tidak mendengar perkataanmu."_

"Maaf hari ini aku akan terlambat." Jelas Rukia meningkatkan volume suaranya.

" _Kenapa?"_

"Nanti aku jelaskan dikampus. Janne!" Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Momo, Rukia menghentikan panggilan tersebut.

Rukia langsung melemparkan ponselnya ke atas kasur. Dan berlari menghampiri lemari bajunya. Mengambil kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana jins. Dengan langkah terburu-buru Rukia berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

"Hhhahhhhh."

"Rukia-chan kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Momo dengan tatapan khawatir. Melihat sahabatnya meruntuk di atas meja kantin.

Setelah bersiap diri dengan kecepatan kilat. Akhirnya Rukia sudah berada di kampusnya pada jam 10 tepat.

Hari ini adalah hari tersial baginya. Harusnya hari ini adalah hari menyenangkan karena merupakan hari pertama masuknya dia ke univeritas. Tetapi, sepertinya hal itu hanya angan untuknya. Kesialanan pertama, matanya telah ternodai. Kedua, dirinya gagal mengikuti upacara penyambutan. Ketiga, adalah yang paling parah dia absen mata kuliah pertama untuk hari ini.

Yaitu mata kuliah seni rupa kontemporer. Mata kuliah ini merupakan pelajaran paling sulit di jurusan seni. Apalagi dosen yang mengampu mata kuliah ini adalah dosen killer yaitu pria blasteran Jerman Jugram Haschwalth.

"Hhhhhaaaahhhhhhh." Rukia menghela nafas lelah frustasi atas bencana yang telah menimpanya.

"Rukia-chan sudahlah jangan terpuruk seperti itu. Lagi pula tadi pagi Jugram sensei hanya melakukan sesi pengenalan bukan memberikan pelajaran." Ujar Momo berniat menghibur Rukia.

"Yo ternyata kalian disini." Datang seorang pria berambut merah. Menghampiri meja kedua gadis itu.

"Renji!"

"Maaf aku tidak sempat menyapa kalian tadi waktu di aula tadi." Jelas Renji mulai duduk di sebelah Momo.

"Sudahlah tidak apa. Lagipula kan kau juga sibuk mengurusi upacara penyambutan tadi pagi."

"Yah begitulah. Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Renji melihat sepupu kecilnya terpuruk. Dengan dahi yang terus menempel di atas meja kantin.

"Hm sebenarnya..." Momo pun menjelaskan semua bencana yang menimpa Rukia.

"Oh begitu. Sudahlah Rukia berhenti terpuruk seperti itu. Bersenang-senanglah."

"Berisik Renji." Gumam Rukia menghiraukan ajakan Renji.

"Oh iya bibi tadi menelponku."

Rukia langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap pria di depannya.

"Kenapa ibuku menelponmu?"

"Bibi menelponku karena kemarin malam kau tidak mengangkat panggilannya."

Dengan panik Rukia mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya. Ternyata perkataan Renji benar ada tujuh panggilan tidak terjawab dari ibunya. Rukia pun langsung membenturkan kepalanya lagi ke atas meja kantin. Merutuki kesialan keempatnya.

"Sudahlah tidak usah khawatir. Aku bilang pada bibi kalau kau baik-baik saja."

Rukia hanya diam menanggapi pernyataan Renji. Momo hanya tersenyum simpul melihat keterpurukan yang telah menimpa sahabatnya.

"Nee Rukia-chan apa kau tau ada geng pria tampan seperti drama korea boys before flower!" Seru Momo dengan ceria.

"Maksudmu I4?" Tanya Renji menyakinkan.

"I4?" Rukia mengangkat kepalanya kembali menatap wajah Momo. Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan pembicaraan kali ini.

"Ya itu julukan mereka disini. Apa kau kenal mereka Renji?"

"Tentu saja aku kenal. Salah satu mereka satu kampus denganku."

"Hei I4 itu apa?" Tanya Rukia dengan wajah cemberut karena pertanyaannya tidak ditanggapi.

"I4 artinya adalah empat orang ikemen!"

"Hah julukan yang aneh sekali."

"Mou Rukia-chan jangan bilang seperti itu. Mereka berempat itu sangat tampan loh."

"Oh ya?" Tanya Rukia tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bohong kok. Ah itu I4!" Rukia langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Momo.

Mata amestynya langsung terbelalak lebar. Saat melihat orange, putih, biru, dan merah yang langsung memasuki retinanya.

Rukia langsung mengalihkan pandang kembali ke meja dihadapannya.

'Kenapa mereka ada disini!' Rutuk Rukia dalam hati.

"Nee Rukia-chan aku benarkan? Mereka sangat tampan seperti artis di drama korea."

"Menurutku biasanya saja." Ujar Renji menimpali perkataan Momo.

"Mou itu karena kau laki-laki Renji." Gerutu Momo dengan wajah cemberut.

Momo kembali menatap Rukia. "Rukia-chan kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya khawatir saat melihat wajah bulat Rukia menjadi pucat pasi.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Momo." Jawab Rukia sedikit tergagap. Tanpa Rukia sadari keringat mulai merembes di atas dahinya.

"Renji!" Bahu Rukia berjengit kaget saat mendengar seruan dari suara dari orang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Yo Ashido!"

"Wah apa ini kau bermain dibelakang Tatsuki, Renji?" Ujar Ashido berjalan menghampiri meja yang diduduki oleh Renji. Mata abunya langsung meyusuri dua orang gadis yang juga ikut duduk di meja yang sama.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam baka!"

"Haha kau terlalu sensitif Renji. Tenang saja aku tidak akan memberitahukan Tatsuki kok. Tapi seharusnya kau juga mengenalkan ku dengan teman-temanmu yang manis ini." Ashido sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya menatap wanita mungil yang duduk di sebelah Renji.

"Siapa namamu nona manis?" Ujar Ashido dengan senyum menggoda yang menghiasi bibirnya. Semua wanita dalam kantin tersebut langsung berteriak histeris.

"Mo-Momo Hina-Hinamori." Jawab Momo terbata-bata. Wajah gadis itu sekarang seperti kepiting baru direbus.

"Menjauhlah darinya Ashido!" Renji langsung menarik bahu Ashido ke belakang. Agar pria berambut merah itu tidak semakin mendekat.

"Mou kau pelit sekali Renji." Gerutu Ashido sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Ah sudahlah kalau begitu biarkan aku berkenalan dengan nona manis disebelahku ini." Tubuh Ashido langsung menoleh ke sebelah. Mengarah kepada seorang gadis berambut pendek yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Nona manis siapa nama—" Kata-kata manis Ashido langsung terpotong. Saat melihat wajah gadis yang digodanya. Wajah bulatnya berwarna putih seperti keramik. Mata yang sipit dan bibir yang tersenyum mengerikan.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tubuh Ashido langsung terjungkal ke belakang dan menghasilkan suara ribut yang mengundang orang-orang dalam kantin tersebut melihatnya.

"Ashido kenapa kau teriak seperti itu?" Ketiga teman pria berambut merah itu. Langsung menghampiri Ashido yang sudah terduduk di atas lantai. Padahal mereka sedang memesan makanan saat itu.

"No-No-Noh..." Ujar Ashido dengan tangan gemetar menunjuk seorang gadis yang sudah berdiri di kursinya.

Ichigo, Kokuto, dan Grimmjaw langsung melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Ashido. Tubuh mereka langsung mundur kebelakang. Saat gadis bertopeng mengerikan itu menghampiri mereka.

Hanya berjarak satu meter. Gadis Noh itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Ashido.

"Kau." Tangannya terangkat menunjuk Ashido. "Jangan dekati temanku." Tanpa melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. Gadis Noh itu berjalan menghampiri Momo. Dan menarik tangan Momo tanpa berkata apapun.

Sedangkan Momo hanya mengikuti gadis di depannya dengan langkah tergesa.

Suasana kantin yang tadinya ramai langsung hening seketika. Saat melihat kepergian gadis bertopeng Noh tersebut.

"Rukia tunggu!" Langkah gadis bertopeng itu terhenti seketika saat mendengar seruan Renji.

"Hah Rukia?" Celetuk Ashido dengan wajah bingung. Seingatnya dia mengenal nama itu.

Ichigo yang dari tadi diam. Mulai mengalihkan pandangan kepada gadis bertopeng yang memunggui dirinya. Hm hidung liarnya mulai mengendus sesuatu yang menarik.

Merasa diamati oleh predator. Rukia langsung berlari keluar kantin. Sembari menarik kencang tangan Momo.

"Rukia tunggu aku!" Seru Renji lagi mulai berdiri dari kursinya. Bermaksud mengejar gadis pendek yang sudah lari dengan kecepatan cahaya. Langkahnya terhenti saat ada orang memegang lengannya.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" Tanya Renji melihat Ichigo yang sudah disampingnya. Ichigo melepaskan tangannya di lengan Renji.

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"Hah siapa?" Tanya Renji mengerutkan dahi.

Pembicaraan mereka cukup pelan sampai tidak bisa didengar oleh orang sekitar mereka.

"Gadis yang pakai topeng Noh itu."

"Ooh dia Kuchiki Rukia sepupuku." Tanpa Renji sadari. Seringai mulai terbentuk di bibir tipis pria berambut orange itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Ah bukan-bukan apa. Sepupumu sangat unik ya."

"Jangan dekati dia Ichigo." Renji menatap horor pria berambut orange didepannya.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengganggu sepupu kesayanganmu itu kok." Jawab Ichigo dengan senyum meyakinkan Renji.

"Bagus lah, kalau kau berani medekatinya. Kau akan menerima akibatnya." Ancam Renji. Meninggalkan Ichigo dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi dengan Renji Ichigo?" Tanya Kokuto menghampiri Ichigo.

"Hm bukan apa-apa." Jawab Ichigo tidak ingin membagi hal menarik yang baru saja ia temukan.

"Hm apa ini?" Celetuk Grimmjaw mengambil buku bermotif kelinci di atas meja tempat duduk si topeng Noh sebelumnya.

Ichigo langsung mengambil buku tersebut dari Grimmjaw dan membukanya. Senyum kelicikan pun terukir dengan manis di bibir ranum milik pria itu. Saat mata hazelnya melihat sebuah tulisan 'Kuchiki Rukia'

.

"Hah hah hah hah." Rukia menghela lelah. Setelah berlari menyusuri koridor demi koridor. Dirinya langsung terduduk di atas tangga yang berada di lantai empat. Sekaligus melepaskan topeng Noh yang dari tadi menempel di wajahnya. Tidak orang disana selain dirinya dan Momo.

"Rukia-chan kau mengerikan!" Seru Momo ikut duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pakai topeng itu Rukia-chan! Kau hampir membuat jantungku copot!" Gerutu Momo sambil menghirup oksigen dengan rakus.

"Haha aku ingin memberi kejutan padamu Momo." Jawab Rukia seadanya.

"Jangan bercanda Rukia-chan! Itu tidak lucu! Kau hampir membuat Ashido senpai pingsan tadi!" Omel Momo dengan wajah yang masih merah karena terlalu lelah berlari.

"Baiklah maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi kok." Ujar Rukia menatap Momo dengan wajah bersalah.

"Hhah baiklah aku maafkan."

"Arigato ne Momo!" Rukia langsung memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat.

"Jangan ulangi lagi."

"Siap!" Seru Rukia sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hm Rukia-chan apakah kau sudah meyerahkan surat permintaan masuk klub seni?"

Rukia langsung melihat isi tasnya mencari satu lembar surat ijin masuk klub.

"TIDAK ADA!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Momo panik.

"Buku catatan Chappyku tidak ada Momo!" Jawab Rukia mulai panik.

"Hah?"

"Surat itu kumasukkan ke dalam buku catatanku dan sekarang buku catatan Chappy ku hilang Momo!" Jelas Rukia menatap Momo dengan mata melotot.

"Tenanglah Rukia-chan coba kau ingat-ingat terakhir kali kau meletakkan bukumu itu."

"Di tasku Momo!"

"Selain itu?" Rukia mulai berpikir keras. Mengingat kembali dimana dirinya pernah meletakkan buku kesayangannya itu.

"Ah aku ingat! Waktu kita dikantin tadi, aku mengeluarkan buku itu. Sepertinya aku lupa memasukkannya ke dalam tas."

"Yah sudah kalau begitu cepat pergi sana sebelum surat itu hilang." Saran Momo mendorong tubuh Rukia secepatnya kembali ke kantin.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Momo. Tunggu aku di kelas."

"Ya." Rukia langsung berlari meninggalkan Momo sendirian di tangga lantai empat tersebut.

.

"Maaf nona kami sama sekali tidak tahu buku catatan yang kau maksud." Rukia langsung syok saat mendengar perkataan salah seorang pegawai kebersihan.

"Apa anda yakin?"

"Ya aku yakin. Waktu aku membersihkan meja sama sekali tidak ada buku yang kau maksud." Jelas sang bibi meyakinkan argumennya.

Tidak ada banyak orang di dalam kantin tersebut. Karena beberapa menit lagi jam mata kuliah kedua akan dimulai.

Dengan wajah tertekuk. Rukia keluar dari kantin. Sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada bibi penjaga kebersihan.

"Apa ini milikmu?" Langkah Rukia terhenti. Saat mendengar suara seseorang di depannya.

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya pun langsung bersirobok dengan mata hazel milik Ichigo.

"Apa maumu?" Ujar Rukia menatap pria tinggi di depannya.

"Apa ini milikmu?" Tanya Ichigo masih bersandar di dinding kantin. Sambil mengangkat sebuah buku di tangannya.

"BUKU CHAPPYKU!" Rukia langsung menghampiri Ichigo. Berniat mengambil buku kesayangannya.

Melihat Rukia mendekatinya. Ichigo langsung mengangkat buku tersebut tinggi-tinggi supaya tidak bisa dijangkau oleh Rukia.

"KEMBALIKAN BUKU KU HENTAI!" Bentak Rukia menarik-narik tangan Ichigo. Agar mengembalikan bukunya.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Ichigo santai.

DUAHK

"ARGHHH!" Perut Ichigo langsung merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Saat Rukia meninjunya. Tangannya pun menjatuhkan milik Rukia dan menyentuh perutnya.

Dengan cepat Rukia mengambil buku miliknya. Dan berbalik ke belakang untuk kabur.

"Kalau kau kabur aku akan memberitahukan Renji kalau kau tinggal di tempat kami!" Ancam Ichigo menghentikkan langkah Rukia yang berniat untuk kabur.

Berat hati Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Ichigo. "Kalau kau berani memberitahukan hal itu pada Renji ku bunuh kau jeruk!" Ujar Rukia menekankan kata bunuh di dalam kalimatnya.

"Heh aku tidak takut ancamanmu pendek. Renji pasti terkejut kalau mendengar kalau sepupu kesayangannya tinggal bersama empat orang pria." Ichigo menyeringai kesenangan saat melihat wajah Rukia yang mulai berubah pucat pasi.

"Tapi tenang saja pendek aku tidak akan memberitahukan soal ini pada Renji."

"Hah?" Wajah Rukia yang dihiasi raut ketakutan. Berubah menjadi raut bingung.

"Aku tidak memberitahukan soal kau tinggal bersama kami dengan Renji. Tetapi dengan satu syarat—"

"Jangan bercanda ya aku tidak akan mematuhi perintahmu." Sembur Rukia memotong perkataan Ichigo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengatakan soal ini kepada Renji." Dengan santai Ichigo membalikkan badan. Berniat meninggalkan Rukia.

"Waaa jangan! Baiklah baiklah katakan apa syaratnya!?" Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo supaya berhenti. Senyum licik pun mulai menghiasi wajah tampan milik Ichigo.

"Syaratnya adalah—" Rukia menatap serius bibir yang terkatup-katup itu.

"Tubuhmu."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter. Hwa Jabu senang sekali #gulingguling. Maaf ya Jabu updatenya lama. Tahun ini Jabu akan berkontribusi lebih baik di fandom ini hiyyaaa. Bagaimana chapter ini? Apakah manis atau kurang manis? Kalau typo maafkan Jabu ya hehe. Semoga bisa menyenangkan hati kalian .**

 **Jabu banyak bacot ya pkoknya read, beri kritik, dan review ya fanfic Jabu. Spya Jabu lebih semangat lagi lanjutin karya-karya Jabu hehe**

 **Rukichigo : Arigato ne atas reviewnya. Haha Ichiruki itu aslinya emang konyol. Terus baca fanfic Jabu ya and jangan lupa review.**

 **Baramjji : Arigato ne jji-san atas reviewnya. Nanti review lagi ya .**

 **Ruichi14: Sankyyuu buat Ru yang sudah review. Bgaimana chapter ini apakah sudah bnyak adegan ichirukinya? Atau masih kurang wkwk tunggu aja ya kelanjutnya.**

 **Nojaki : Arigato sudah review nojaki san ini sudah update selamat menikmati hehe**

 **Allen Walker : Sankyuuu Allen san yang selalu review fanfic Jabu. Haha Rukia nggak sadar wktu masuk kamar Ichigo. Kalau rukia nya sadar dia sih ogah masuk kamarnya. Biar Jabu aja masuk Ichigo kyaa. Ini sudah update silakan nikmati dan jangan lupa review ya hehe.**


End file.
